Solo para tus ojos
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Una fiesta y dos antiguos... ¿conocidos? Uno de ellos está harto de las jugadas del otro. La solución será ponerse en medio de su misión. Y aquella noche seguiría su propio juego. Fic escrito con NessAkagami, clasificación M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Bien... este es un trabajo que hicimos en equipo con mi genial amiga NessAkagami, la verdad estamos bastante conformes y emocionadas con el resultado. Esperamos que a ustedes les guste tanto como a nosotras y si es así, por favor dejen reviews n.n**

Por cierto, este es un fic de clasificación M debido al contenido sexual que se desarrollará durante la historia, por lo que si no te sientes cómodo con este tipo de fics, no leas.

**Ahora bien, no hace falta aclarar que no tenemos derechos ni autoridad sobre ninguno de los personajes de RE.**

* * *

Allí estaba ella, deslumbrante a ojos de cualquiera, pero para ella sólo era un día más y una simple forma de llevar a cabo otro trabajo más. No obstante, innegable era el hecho que su vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo, como una palabra de honor, no pasaba desapercibido, para unos, por el gran atractivo que despedía la mujer en cada uno de sus pasos, para otros, o mejor dicho, otras, por la envidia que generaba el primer hecho.

La recién llegada, estudio con detenimiento el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos; ojos a los que nada se les escapaba. Su nuevo trabajo consistía en colarse en la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva empresa farmacéutica en el país, entrar en los territorios privados y descargar la máxima información posible de la empresa que organizaba dicho evento. Si lo hacía rápido y bien, quizás podría consumir alguna que otra bebida para celebrar su éxito. Sin duda alguna era un trabajo de sigilo, infiltración y pasar desapercibida para conseguir su cometido.

El salón de fiesta era de grandes dimensiones, con pista de baile, buffet y camareros con bandejas por doquier. Ella como buena señorita cogió su copa de champán y se la llevo a los labios a la vez que levantaba la vista disimuladamente para ver al personal presente. Había mucha gente que esperaba ver, dueños de empresas rivales que observaban unos a otros con recelo, mientras comentaban con el de al lado los fallos del evento y como harían ellos para mejorarlo, ministros del país, altos mandos, jefes de los distintos distritos de seguridad… La mujer divisó claramente su objetivo, una puerta aparentemente blindada que pasaba desapercibida detrás de una maceta y al lado de una columna corintia, revisó en busca de algún peligro… no había nada… ninguna de las personas presentes representaba un reto, podría matarlos a todos rápidamente sin armar demasiado revuelo y sin ni siquiera arruinar su costoso vestido, la misión sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Ella se acerco con paso lento y seguro a su objetivo cuando fue interrumpida por una figura a medio camino. Un camarero le tendía una bandeja con un sencillo teléfono móvil.  
_Es para usted, señora_ le dijo amablemente, la mujer levantó una ceja sorprendida ante la última palabra que salía de la boca del empleado; tomó el móvil de la bandeja de forma despreocupada y con la actitud altanera que le salía tan bien, le dio la espalda… estaba molesta por el hecho de que le había llamado "señora", simplemente ese hombre no se merecía su agradecimiento.

_Diga_ contestó

_Ada… tiempo sin verte_ contestó la voz profunda y masculina del otro lado de la línea, la piel de la mujer se erizó al escuchar su nombre y más de esa voz… realmente estaba sorprendida.

_No te he visto aún…

_Ya me verás, pero antes… debes hacer algo por mí

_Lo siento pero seguir las órdenes de un hombre no es mi estilo_ dijo Ada parafraseándolo mientras sonreía a la memoria de su encuentro en España

_ Vamos a jugar_ la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba diferente, dominante, sensual…

_No me gustan los juegos… a menos que sean míos claro esta_ no era cierto, ella ya estaba en el juego… por primera vez estaba en _su_ juego.

_Este te gustará… te lo prometo

_ Mph… lo siento guapo, pero debo hacer mi tarea antes de salir a jugar_ sonrió pícaramente y sabía que él también había hecho lo mismo

_Chica responsable

_Exactamente

_ ¿Y si te dijera que yo tengo lo que quieres?_ la mujer frunció el ceño levemente demostrando por un segundo su confusión… no estaba acostumbrada a que él tomase las riendas…

_No sabes que es lo que quiero

_Con los años he aprendido a saber qué es lo que quieres… _ había algo de lujuria en la voz del hombre

_No sabes que es lo que busco

_Sé porque estás aquí Ada… vienes a buscar información de la nueva farmacéutica_ Ada frunció los labios, él realmente lo sabía.

_Mph… quizás vine a ver a alguien especial

_No sabías que yo estaría aquí

_Eres muy egocéntrico ¿sabes? Lamento informarte que el puesto del egocentrismo ya está ocupado… _ hizo un pausa_ por mí

_Ja… no sabías que estaría aquí_ insistió

_No vine a verte a ti guapo… aunque… sería un grato encuentro si me dejaras verte

_Primero la tarea, luego los juegos_ se burló el hombre del otro lado de la línea_ te llamaré en media hora y empezaremos a jugar

_Ja media hora es demasiado tiempo_ se rió la espía, ella confiaba en sus habilidades

_Te tardarás media hora mariposa, ni más ni menos, lo sé

_Pruébame Kennedy_ la forma en la que ella pronunció la última frase era seductora y desafiante, la comunicación se cortó luego de la pequeña risa que Leon soltó.

Ada estaba algo molesta y excitada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien más tome el control… toda la situación parecía interesante, sin embargo, primero lo primero, debía obtener esa información y luego se las arreglaría con Leon… Ella miró su reloj, marcaba las 9:00 pm… sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a esa puerta blindada, para su sorpresa nadie la detuvo, algo podía andar mal… la puerta llevaba a un pasillo con varias habitaciones, sin embargo sólo había una de su interés, la del final del pasillo; allí estaba lo que ella buscaba, miró su reloj…9:06… y se relamió ante la idea de que tendría demasiado tiempo de sobra hasta la llamada de Leon; sólo unos pasos la sacaron de su placentera idea… Wong debía esconderse rápidamente y optó por entrar a una de las habitaciones.

Cerró rápida y silenciosamente la puerta tras ella mientras sacaba su pistola de la funda en su muslo, observó la habitación en busca de algún peligro o de algo de utilidad… levantó una ceja sorprendida al ver un sobre azul, se acercó a él y vio la simple frase "_Ese vestido te sienta bien… lástima que no puedas llevarlo toda la noche"_ Wong cada vez se sorprendía más, definitivamente estaba más interesada en el juego que jugaría con Leon.

_Mph… parece que el novato ha madurado_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras releía el mensaje que le había sido dejado y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre. - Entonces la puerta se abrió ante sus narices, despacio y sin esfuerzo, como si una corriente de aire la hubiera empujado.

La mujer de rojo, enarco una ceja. Todo aquello sinceramente le daba mala espina, le parecía una trampa pero una trampa en la que caería gustosamente. Si Ada era lo que quería, Ada tendría…  
pegada a la pared de espaldas, salió rápidamente al pasillo llevando la pistola por delante. Se dirigió hacia su objetivo, la habitación al final del pasillo. Lenta y sigilosamente, mostrando su caminar elegante que se llegaba a asemejar a la de un felino, vislumbro la puerta entre abierta, eso no le gustaba. Entró y recorrió la habitación. Un elegante y demasiado recargado despacho se le presentaba, con mesa de ébano junto con su apropiado ordenador. Detrás, se encontraba una gran terraza abierta de par en par.

La mujer ni se molesto en cerrar la puerta acristalada, simplemente se sentó al ordenador y lo encendió. Un salva pantallas bastante poco original le daba la bienvenida. Para empezar ¿ni siquiera un simple y llano código de acceso? Definitivamente estaba siendo demasiado sencillo para su gusto. Al cliquear sobre "Mi PC" se le presento el problema… Una pantalla totalmente blanca y brillante. Eso ya no tenía tanta gracia. Al cerrar la ventana, apareció una nueva que rezaba _"Vas muy deprisa ¿no te parece?, ¿acaso tienes ganas de verme?". _La espía soltó un bufido, se estaba pasando de listo, eso la sorprendía y a la vez que le inquietaba el saber cómo terminaría todo aquello.  
Entonces, la de rojo escucho murmullos al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo. Acto seguido, bloqueo el ordenador y se dirigió a la terraza, maldijo en su interior al darse cuenta que estaba en obras y no había un suelo seguro, un paso en falso y caería desde un tercer piso… No le quedaba tiempo... Las voces aumentaban de volumen y disminuían en distancia. Guardó la pistola en su muslo derecho y sacó su pistola amiga tipo gancho; apuntó a la azotea, disparó y se dejo llevar.

La azotea estaba bastante olvidada y desolada, había sólo un helipuerto y una gran puerta de salida. Al sentirse segura, respiro hondo y miró el reloj que marcaba las 9:20 pm, diez minutos para la esperada llamada, esperaba una buena explicación de todo aquello. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, se sorprendió al ver que resultó ser un ascensor. Sin demorarse, subió y marcó el tercer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la mujer se encontró con un pasillo que ya conocía, antes de salir miro hacia ambos lados, previniendo que las "voces" repararan en su presencia. Entonces el móvil empezó a sonar, ¿había tardado diez minutos en bajar? Antes de que los dueños de las voces anteriores la encontraran, pulsó el botón para dirigirse al primer piso, un piso lo suficiente alejado de la fiesta y a la vez de la entrada al edificio. El aparato marcaba las 9:28, Ada se rehusaba a contestar antes de las 9:30, mientras el ascensor bajaba, el móvil seguía sonando… 9:29 pm… a las 9:30 descolgó el móvil y atendió a la llamada:  
_ ¿Dónde están los archivos?_ dijo bruscamente.  
_ ¿Estás segura de que solo quieres eso de mi?_ el hombre al otro lado de la línea estaba realmente divertido al notar la brusquedad en la voz de ella  
_Tienes carácter ¿te lo habían dicho?_ fingió sentirse ofendido… pero no pudo evitar reír al final de la frase. Ada no contestó, sólo rodó los ojos molesta_ Pero si tanto quieres tus preciados archivos te diré donde están… pero…  
_No sigo tus condiciones Kennedy_ le cortó.  
_Lastima pero aquí las reglas las dicto yo. No estás en condiciones de exigir.  
_No interfieras con mi trabajo, Leon, te lo advierto.  
_Veamos… Entonces, quieres tus archivos pero no sabes dónde estoy como para apuntarme con un arma cómo es tu costumbre_ ese último comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, dio en la diana y a la mujer le dolió. Eso era un golpe bajo.  
_Si quieres jugar, juguemos_ reto ella.  
_Eso es lo que quería oír_ sonrió

El ascensor se paró, pero nada más pararse se encendió el botón que volvía al tercer piso, y la cabina comenzó a elevarse hacia su destino. Ada elevó una de sus cejas, enigmática.  
_Cuando salgas gira a la izquierda y entra en la primera habitación que encuentres, una vez allí, creo que sabrás que hacer.

La morena tenía la sensación de haberse convertido en una gran marioneta, realmente la estaba manejando como quería, eso era nuevo para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a ello y realmente no sabía que opinar de la situación…se sentía extraña. Cuando el ascensor llego a su destino, siguió las órdenes dadas sin protestar, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fueran dichas por el rubio, al menos no en ese mismo instante.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOW Ness y yo estamos muy contentas con el resultado de la historia, disfrutamos mucho haciéndola y esperamos que ustedes disfruten de leerla también n.n Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

Una vez en aquella habitación fue directa a la mesa que había justo en medio, ya que para ser honestos no se podía fijar en otra cosa, puesto que dicha mesa era el único mobiliario que tenia la habitación. Cogió y examinó lo que sostenía la mesa. Un simple auricular de manos libres para el móvil. Sencillamente camuflable con ayuda de su corto cabello. Lo encendió y lo conecto al móvil con el bluetooth, para luego colocárselo en su oído y acomodarse el pelo, de forma que pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Inmediatamente percibió un pequeño sonido agudo y aquella voz.

_ ¡Por fin! Es un placer poder ser por una noche la voz de tu conciencia

_ ¿Conciencia? vamos guapo… piensa algo mejor_ el tono de voz de la espía denotaba sarcasmo y molestia

_Oh! ¿Estás enojada Ada?... te sienta bien_ dijo parafraseándola como en su encuentro en aquella ciudad europea hacía algún tiempo. La susodicha sólo soltó un bufido en respuesta lo que hizo que el rubio sonriera, le gustaba tenerla en su poder… él sabía lo que pasaría en esa velada y no pudo evitar deleitarse con la idea de todos los planes que tenía para ella; una oleada de placer y emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_ No tengo todo el día

_Pues más vale que vayas liberando tu agenda porque no saldrás hasta que yo lo decida

_Creo que soy una mujer lo bastante grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones

_Linda, puedes irte, pero te irás con una misión fallida_ Ada no contestó, ella nunca fallaba una misión y esta, no sería la excepción aún cuando tuviera que seguirle el juego al hombre que por años había seguido el suyo, ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar su frustración y las sensaciones que ocurrían en su cuerpo, ciertamente la espía no estaba acostumbrada a que sea un hombre quién tome el control… pero esta vez le gustaba… sólo que no podía demostrárselo._ Sabía que no tolerarías eso ja… bien preciosa ¿recuerdas el juego de frio-caliente?

_ ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿10?

**_**jajaja bueno si quieres tus archivos sé que jugarás conmigo, por si no sabes las reglas, son simples, te daré indicaciones sobre dónde está tu objetivo con las palabras frio o caliente ¿entiendes?_ sonrió_ ahora ve a la fiesta… no quiero ser egoísta y privar a otros hombres del placer de verte esta noche

_Veo que no eres celoso

_Al final eres mía así que no me importa que te vean

_No soy de tu propiedad Kennedy

_Hoy lo eres… entiéndelo, se buena chica y haz lo que te digo, ve a la fiesta_ la comunicación se cortó y una vez más Ada obedeció las órdenes de Leon… seguía molesta pero el cosquilleo en su vientre se hacía cada vez más fuerte, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante tal comportamiento por parte de Leon.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, naturalmente, se convirtió en el centro de atención tanto de los hombres que estaban solos como de los acompañados, miradas de deseo, admiración, lujuria y envidia se posaron sobre ella; sin embargo ella sólo buscaba disimuladamente la mirada más importante de todas, la que había marcado su noche y su misión, ella buscaba esos ojos azules como el mismo mar, como el mismo cielo, los buscó para hundirse y flotar en ellos, para saborear el cruce de miradas…

Sus pensamientos no hicieron más que continuar e intensificar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la situación de sumisión en la que aquel rubio cenizo la había puesto… sintió e intentó ignorar el exceso de líquido que su cuerpo estaba produciendo en una de sus zonas más sensibles, y maldijo en su interior por esa reacción, pero no era algo que realmente pudiese controlar… había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre y no podía culpar a su cuerpo por las jugadas de su mente, que solo podía pensar en un sólo cuerpo, en una sola mirada. Esa misma mirada que deseaba que la recorriera, al igual que ella deseaba recorrer ese cuerpo masculino tan trabajado por tantas misiones y entrenamientos. Un desagradable pensamiento le vino a la cabeza quizás, igual que ella estaba siendo el centro de atención de hombres. Ese rubio que la estaba poniendo enferma, podía estar siendo el centro de atención de mujeres. Ella sacudió su cabeza levemente ahuyentando la idea, esa manera de actuar no era la suya, no era propio de la mismísima Ada Wong, algo le pasaba, y ella sabía que era, se estaba enfermando del virus de él. Ese mismo hombre era su enfermedad y a la vez su antídoto. Le necesitaba desesperadamente, esa noche, en ese momento… Ada Wong tenía que reclamar lo que era suyo… Él era de ella, siempre había sido así, su chico inexperto, principiante… su chico de los recados, siempre estaba para lo que ella necesitaba y alguna que otra vez la propia Ada le había salvado la vida a ese chico… Y ahora… ese mismo chico había crecido, madurado y tenía la indecencia de admitir que no estaba celoso, ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Era una herida a su orgullo y la espía no se lo permitiría, no era todo tan sencillo como parecía hasta ahora. Primero tendría que ponerse un poco traviesa para ver lo interesado que estaba el rubio en ella y de paso para vengarse de él por jugar con Ada Wong.  
La mujer se hizo con un objetivo al que cazar. Un hombre, bastante atractivo, moreno, alto y con ojos verdes, él, como muchos en el salón le estaba mirando descaradamente, prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada; ella sonrió a su presa y le dio la espalda, tomo una copa y se la bebió de un trago dejándola otra vez donde la había encontrado; acto seguido se dispuso a encaminarse hacia su objetivo pero al darse la vuelta, el hombre moreno estaba parado a su lado derecho pidiendo copas para todos los invitados de la fiesta. Ada sonrió nuevamente… parecía que había dado con el pez gordo.  
Empezó a tener una conversación dinámica con el personaje, en la cual él se lucia y ella se hacia la inocente e incrédula, mostrándose sorprendida y encantada por cada dato que le revelaba, un yate, una mansión por aquí, un jet privado por allá.

**¿Qué hace? Pensó Leon mientras la miraba hablar tan relajadamente con ese sujeto que parecía ser un completo idiota, él intentaba impresionarla y ella le seguía el juego, se fingía interesada en él y él se creía el espécimen masculino más desarrollado de todos sólo por hablar con Ada… Aunque lo que realmente le molestaba, no era en sí que hable con ese intento de hombre sino que sabía que ella se estaba vengando de él por sus juegos… pero no caería, esa era su noche, la noche en la que Ada Wong estaría bajo su poder.**

La mujer de rojo siguió conversando animadamente con el hombre a su lado, sabía que la reacción que buscaba no tardaría en llegar, Kennedy pagaría por su insolencia. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente ella consiguió lo que esperaba.  
_No te pases de lista, Ada. Sabes que no es tu tipo_ Le dijo una voz en su oído lo bastante aterciopelada, todo lo contrario a cómo se encontraba su dueño, aunque ella podía decir que tenía un dejo de molestia y celos… ahora sólo faltaba que admitiera lo segundo.  
La fémina rió enérgica y musicalmente como una respuesta clara para ambas conversaciones. Entonces, opto por amárrale la mano a su acompañante. Gesto que llamo la atención del moreno, a su lado que sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería; la presa de la espía la cogió de la mano para apartarla del gentío y darle un pequeño beso en el reverso de la mano. Ella se dejo hacer inocentemente pero antes de que el moreno la llegase incluso a rozar la mano con sus labiosella la apartó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, ese sencillo acto dejó aturdido a su acompañante quien sonrió pícaramente sintiéndose en el juego de la mujer. La espía por su parte siguió andando; Él la siguió y en medio del camino tuvo la mala idea de resbalar su mano hasta situarla en la baja espalda de ella; definitivamente el sujeto no había aprendido la lección dada minutos antes, ella suspiró entre molesta y resignada ¿porqué los hombres tenían que ser tan fastidiosos?, pero en fin, Ada Wong sacaba siempre lo que quería y sabía que este moreno altanero no era más que un peón descartable en los movimientos del verdadero juego que ella estaba jugando, sabía que debía moverse un poco más para lograr su objetivo, aún cuando eso implicara aguantar un momento más al idiota que se creía el galán del siglo; por lo que optó por pararse, permitiendo que el hombre se acercara a ella con una sonrisa triunfante en su bien parecido rostro. Él no desperdicio su oportunidad creyéndose el más grande entre los hombres, el macho dominante de todo el salón y la acerco más hacia a su cuerpo, precipitándose peligrosamente hacia la boca de ella.

**Cada movimiento que hacía invitaba a ese tipo a seguirla, estaba, como tantos hombres antes que él, en sus redes de seducción. Leon observaba la grácil danza que su amada realizaba para él… sabía que era para él… ese sujeto no era nada más que un elemento en su juego y sin embargo a Kennedy le fastidiaba terriblemente, le fastidiaban sus ojos sobre ella, su mirada, desnudándola y haciendo cosas inimaginables en su mente con ella… realmente tenía ganas de partirle la cara, arrancarle los ojos, romperle la pezuña con la que la estaba tocando… Leon lo vio acercarse a ella con un solo objetivo, ella parecía dispuesta a sacrificarse por saberse ganadora de su juego, vaya que sí era una mujer competitiva. Apretó la mandíbula intentando decidir si perder la pequeña batalla… finalmente no pudo soportarlo.**

La de rojo, escogió cerrar los ojos ante la "situación" que tenía frente a ella… sabía que no faltaba mucho hasta que…  
_Esta bien, ya lo has conseguido. Estoy celoso, lo admito. ¿Contenta?_ soltó León, era totalmente apreciable lo molesto que estaba en ese momento_ Ahora haz que pare, antes de que…  
Leon no llego a terminar la frase, ya que nada más escuchar aquello, la morena actuó, rápida y elegantemente… de pronto, el hombre de ojos verdes tenía atrapado uno de sus brazos en las delicadas manos de la espía y su cara estampada contra la pared. Ella sólo suspiró y se despidió.  
_ Lo siento, tengo a un crío demasiado caprichoso esperándome

Su presa de juegos se alejó de ella con el orgullo dolido, Ada sabía que si ese sujeto hubiese tenido un rabo de seguro lo tendría entre las patas ahora… sonrió divertida ante la idea… al menos sabía que podía tener al hombre que quisiera bajo su poder; lástima que ella se encontraba bajo el pulgar del más importante de todos y ciertamente, del único en el que ella estaba interesada; los demás hombres del salón no eran más que simples e insulsos bocadillos, no estaban a su altura… pero Leon, él era la fruta que ella quería, él era lo que ella deseaba desde hacía tiempo y más ahora que parecía escapársele cada vez que quería saciar su hambre y su sed, frustrándola, excitándola, sumergiéndola cada vez más en su clásico juego del gato y el ratón (sólo que ahora los roles estaban invertidos, ahora ella era la gata atenta en busca del pequeño y escurridizo animal que se escapaba de sus afiladas garras)… no obstante, la espía sabía que tendría a Leon con ella al finalizar la noche… lo sabía como que su nombre era Ada Wong.

_Bien, antes que te consigas otra presa para poner en tus redes ¿empezamos?_ la voz del rubio aún sonaba molesta por lo ocurrido

_Dime donjuán ¿Qué tienes planeado?_ dijo de forma desinteresada_ digo, aparte de decir frío y caliente; todo esto me da a pensar que tienes miedo de que te vea directamente  
_Bueno, sólo tienes que encontrarme guiándote con esas palabras_ dijo ignorando su último comentario  
_Mph… me suena a una excusa y a una forma barata para poder verme  
_No diría que es barata, pero es exactamente eso, una excusa para verte_ sonrió  
_En fin, terminemos con esto…

Ada empezó a caminar, elegantemente y mirando disimuladamente a todas direcciones. Miro a la derecha, evitando el gentío de la pista de baile.

_Frío, procura no helarte.  
_Buen consejo, ¿Qué tal a las 12?

_Está bien, pero te recomiendo llevar una bufanda. No quiero que te constipes, tengo planes para esta noche

A la morena le estaba empezando a molestar tanta demora y tantos jueguecitos de niños para verse… era una autentica estupidez.

-Bien, entonces, descartamos la diversión de la pista de baile y las bebidas en la barra. Por lo que nos situamos en la terraza a las 6_ el hombre del otro lado de la línea guardó silencio_ Este es mi juego Leon, siempre estás detrás de mi…  
_No me digas, entonces, creo que ya no te hará falta esa bufanda

La espía se dio la vuelta y continúo con su paseo. Le pareció vislumbrar su cabellera rubia pero la descarto, viendo la excesiva gomina echando para atrás el pelo del personaje. Ese no era su estilo.

_Bueno por lo menos ya te vas calentando las manos_ se burló  
_Se supone que solo ibas a decir "frío" o "caliente". Déjame que me concentre  
_Discúlpeme, señorita Wong_ volvió a burlarse fingiéndose ofendido_ pero no quiero que esto sea tan simple  
_ ¿Pretendes impresionarme?  
_ ¿Acaso, todavía no lo estás?

Y una vez más ignoro su última pregunta. Acto que el rubio tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.  
La de rojo llego a la terraza, el gigantesco espacio se abría ante ella, el aire corría suavemente refrescándole la cara y del agobio del interior.

_Caliente_ la voz de Leon la sacó de su pequeño momento de paz  
_No te veo  
_ ¿Que tal a las 3?_ Ada giro la cabeza a la derecha y en cuanto hizo este gesto, lo que paso a continuación, hizo que sus piernas fueran incapaces de sostenerla.

_Ardiendo_ susurró en el oído izquierdo de la mujer mientras la tomaba de la cintura y presionaba su espalda contra su pecho, sin dejar de esparcir su fresco aliento por el cuello de la dama de rojo.

* * *

**Delta667: es genial que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, esperamos que disfrutes de este también**

**Kris. : Amiga! 2do capitulo... leon mas sexy! que mas hay que pedir? *-***

Fatty rose malfoy: amiga! disfruta de este Leon *-* (Ada también lo hará lol)

Miss Wong: 2do capitulo y sensualidad a la orden! disfrutalo tanto como Ness y yo =D

Flor: ok, lo seguimos jeje aqui esta la segunda parte n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**wow... este fic a llegado a su capítulo final, eso es realmente triste y realmente súper... con Ness estamos algo nostálgicas pero de seguro vamos a repetir algo como esto :3 ha sido genial escribir con ella y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi ha gustado a escribirla con esta genial chica *-*.  
Y por ser el último capítulo y dado el grado de emotividad el mensaje de la genial Ness es: "Gracias a todos por leer, y sobre todo por los review y demás, demostrando todo el apoyo para seguir adelante con este fic. Esto nos motiva a seguir fantaseando con esta increíble pareja. En fin, muchas gracias otra vez y que disfrutéis del capitulo, tanto como hemos disfrutado nosotras al escribir :)"  
Muchas gracias por leernos, significa mucho para nosotras!**

* * *

Ada no pudo contener un pequeño suspiro de placer y sorpresa al sentir finalmente sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su respiración sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello; su reacción hizo sonreír al ojiazul incitándolo a llevar a la fémina hasta el límite.

Un pequeño beso en su mejilla marcó el camino de sus labios desde ese punto hasta su hombro; ella intentaba no ceder más de lo debido a las sensaciones que el cenizo le ofrecía.

_ ¿Qué ganas con todo este juego?_ preguntó con los ojos cerrados, intentado dominar la mente sobre la materia

_Muchas cosas… no creo que te moleste_ la mordió suavemente, sus músculos se tensaron_ al menos no parece molestarte

_Créeme que sí me molesta

_Deberás convencerme más de ello… creí que eras una buena actriz… anda no tienes que esconder tus talentos conmigo, convénceme.

La dama no podía negar que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de estar con Leon, pero de haberlo demostrado, su juego estaría perdido y no podía permitir eso; muy a su pesar y con un movimiento rápido se liberó de su agarre, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y simplemente con paso apresurado se internó nuevamente en la fiesta.  
Leon bufó al verla escapar. Una vez más ella huía de él y él debería seguirla, pero al menos, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Kennedy estaba seguro de que esa mujer de rojo no llegaría muy lejos y de que ella deseaba que la siguiera.  
_ ¡Oh, venga por favor... ¿en serio?!  
Otra vez la misma historia y sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguió. Él estaba decidido a no dejarla ir tan fácil, ni tan rápido.  
La mujer utilizó a los invitados como obstáculos para evitar que el rubio la siguiera, sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos y sin llamar la atención llegó al único lugar al que podía ir… el elevador.  
Una vez en la pequeña cabina, presionó el botón para ir al primer piso. La puerta metálica comenzaba a cerrarse y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. Sólo faltaban unos centímetros cuando una mano detuvo el cierre; ella maldijo en su interior.

_ ¿Compartimos viaje preciosa?_ ella resopló molesta

_ ¿Es que una chica no puede estar sola por un momento?_ dijo rodando los ojos

_Tu no, no hoy_ luego de terminar de decir esas palabras literalmente se abalanzó sobre ella, llevando su cuerpo contra la fría pared de la cabina y depositando en sus labios un beso apasionado al que la dama no fue capaz de resistirse; ambos lo habían deseado tanto… sus labios y sus lenguas me movían en una batalla campal inspirada por la lujuria.

_Ya te dije que hoy eres mía, hoy sólo estas para mi ojos_ susurró cuando finalmente se separaron, víctimas de la falta de aire.

_Cállate_ le reprochó la mujer de rojo mientras lo tomaba del cuello para llevarlo a sus labios de nuevo, uniéndolos en un nuevo beso, más apasionado y excitante que el anterior; Leon deslizó una sus manos desde la cintura de su compañera hasta su pierna semi descubierta, no se sorprendió al encontrar correas con armas amarradas a su perfecto muslo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió ante ellos. El ojiazul corto el beso como si nada, salió del ascensor y empezó a caminar. Ella se quedo como si la hubieran abofeteado. Leon al ver que no le seguía, se paró y giro en dirección a la de rojo.  
_ ¿Qué esperas?  
_No voy a seguirte  
_Lo harás  
_No estés tan seguro  
_ ¿Quieres tus archivos o no?  
_Eso es chantaje_ le miro con rabieta fingida  
_Bromeas, ¿verdad? Aprendo de la mejor_ le guiño un ojo.  
_En, fin. Terminemos con esto..._ dijo cansinamente.  
El rubio siguió con su paseo. Mientras que ella sorprendida y con el orgullo un poco más desinflado, le siguió.  
Leon se paro ante una puerta y la abrió dejando el camino libre a la mujer.  
_Los héroes nacionales supervivientes, primero_ dijo la morena, divertida.  
El rubio asintió y pasó a la habitación sin mediar palabra pero su sonrisa divertida fue apreciable. Imitando casi a la perfección una sonrisa altanera. Cuando se giro para dirigirse a la espía. Ella le sorprendió sellando sus labios con los suyos, tragándose las palabras; mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, él iba despertando, reaccionando y respondiendo al beso demandante de ella.  
Una vez fuera la chaqueta. La morena empezó a tirar de su corbata hacia ella.  
_No juegues con fuego, Ada. Te puedes quemar_ Advirtió Kennedy, con la respiración algo entrecortada  
_Sabes que no le tengo miedo al fuego_ dijo Ada a la vez que le mordisqueaba el cuello y subía hacia su oreja.

_ ¿Y?

_Ahora, quiero arder. Contigo_ le susurro al oído.  
Entonces, Leon perdió la cabeza, la razón. Por su culpa. Ella, ella era la culpable y lo único a lo que podía atender. Por lo menos aquella noche. Aquella noche era de ambos. Y solo para sus ojos...

Ellos volvieron a unirse en un beso profundo, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Las manos de Leon se deslizaban por la cintura de la espía, por su vientre y su espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ada, por su parte no se dejaría ganar en el juego, sus manos también recorrían el cuerpo torneado de Leon, la dama de rojo sonreía para sus adentros, lo había deseado tanto y ahora lo tenía allí sólo para ella. No pudo contenerse de besar sus labios, su cuello, de sacar su corbata y desprender su camisa dejando besos en cada centímetro de su piel que se abría ante sus ojos mientras le retiraba la prenda.

_Estás ansiosa… pero debo recordarte que tú no estás en control hoy_ Leon sostuvo sus manos impidiendo que continuaran con su tarea, las llevo sobre su cabeza y la empujó suavemente contra pared. Ella gruñó al verse inmóvil, apretó los dientes, realmente lo quería, lo necesitaba y él la tenía presa en sus manos.

_Suéltame, te mostraré lo que es el control, novato

_Ja… ¿novato?_ sonrió él dándole un suave beso en los labios… molestándole, tomándole el pelo

_Novato_ repitió ella desafiante

_Verás lo que es un novato mariposa_ susurró en su oído con el tono sensual que hacía que la espía se estremeciera. Leon la sujeto más firmemente, centrándose en su cuello para ir bajando por su clavícula, hasta llegar al hombro derecho, donde se detuvo. Ada soltó un suspiro de frustración y satisfacción mezcladas. Nada más escuchar esto, el rubio la subió a su cintura para que ella lo abrazase con las piernas, acto que la morena agradeció dado que sus infalibles piernas la estaban haciendo pasar por un mal trago para sostener su propio peso.  
Él posiciono una de sus manos en su muslo descubierto, masajeándolo y liberándolo de las correas de las armas, sin su indispensable armamento y teniendo las manos inmóviles, ella se dio cuenta que el agente la estaba dejando totalmente desarmada e incapaz de responder. A la vez que él iba ascendiendo su mano, sus suspiros se hicieron más audibles. No podía dejar las cosas así, tan fáciles… no perdería el juego.  
Entonces la dama de rojo contraataco mordiéndole la oreja y haciendo un movimiento de cadera, llevándola hacia la del contrario, provocando una fricción que hizo al rubio detener su tarea para soltar un gruñido; ella respondió con un leve gemido a la vez que se mordía el labio para evitar otro tipo de respuesta. Ada, como siempre, aprovecho su distracción para soltarse las manos y agarrarle el cuello para besarlo intensamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando suavemente de su cabello para hacer el contacto aún más profundo. Ada se lamentó cuando la necesidad física de aire la obligó a romper el beso dejando a un Leon extasiado y sin opción de responder al frenético acto.  
_Eso para qué aprendas_ susurró jadeante en su oído, mientras volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra  
_Eso no es justo..._el rubio protestó con voz ronca. Se veía tan mono, parecía un niño que no estaba de acuerdo con su madre y por lo tanto se quejaba.  
_Vamos, no te pongas así, se que puedes hacerlo mejor_ decía ella a medida que terminaba su trabajo con la camisa_ Hoy realmente me has sorprendido.

Sus últimas palabras no fueron una mentira, pero tampoco fueron completamente ciertas… como fuere ella creyó que el agente se merecía una palmada en la cabeza y un dulce "buen chico", había demostrado ser acreedor de un halago, pero Ada realmente no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, tenía cosas más importantes a las que ponerle atención… como desabrochar ese cinturón para liberar su premio de la noche; pero Leon detuvo sus manos, dejando claro que todavía no era el momento. Ada soltó un quejido de frustración, aquel hombre le estaba agotando la paciencia y después de aquel gesto de parte del rubio, ella pareció enfurruñarse como una cría.  
_Ada, espera_ dijo míticamente, haciendo rodar los ojos de la morena ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Antes que él siguiera hablando, tapo su boca con la suya a la vez que de un tirón saco el cinturón.  
_Déjame hablar, ¿quieres?_ dijo separando sus labios  
_Creo que es más que evidente que precisamente "hablar", no es lo que quiero_ El Kennedy sonrió ladino, a la vez que soltó una especie de suspiro derrotado y sarcástico.  
_Quiero decir que no me parece del todo justo que yo ya me haya quitado la tercera prenda y tú ninguna_ puntualizo el ojiazul entre beso y beso.  
La dama de rojo, pensó un momento sus palabras y opto por quitarse los tacones, disminuyendo su estatura. Ahora su boca estaba a la altura del cuello de él, hecho que ella aprovechó al máximo depositando besos y suaves mordiscos por toda la zona, rasguñando la piel desnuda de su formado torso, ese torso que la enloquecía de pasión y deseo.

_ ¿Mejor?_ susurró divertida sin abandonar la tarea de explorar cada centímetro de él.

_No, creo que no es suficiente_ al terminar la frase bajó la cremallera del vestido de la mujer, haciendo que este se deslice por su cuerpo directo al suelo. Kennedy levantó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa al ver que no llevaba sostén. Leon contempló su cuerpo por un momento, realmente era único, perfectamente tonificado y marcado con algunas cicatrices que se acumulan con los años y el trabajo, pero a él no le molestaba en absoluto… allí también estaba la cicatriz más grande de todas, la que significaba la prueba de amor de la fémina hacia él. El cenizo la llevó hacia sí para reanudar un beso profundo, esta vez era él quien la presionaba contra sí y era él quién difícilmente podía tener control de sus manos deseosas de explorar cada centímetro de ella, desde su cuello, su abdomen, su espalda, sus pechos y sus muslos… Leon lo quería todo; con su mente perdida y dominado por la lujuria, sin romper el beso avanzó lentamente contra ella para llevarla a tientas a la cama de la habitación, se detuvo cuando el mobiliario chocó con la parte trasera de las piernas de ella, ambos se dedicaron una simple y pícara sonrisa mientras intentaban recuperar algo del aliento; un pequeño empujón llevó a la mujer a caer sobre la cama, otro más y estaba acostada. Por un momento el hombre observó la imagen y sintió endurecerse un poco más… al fin estaba allí, bajo su pulgar, esperando por él y esa oportunidad no era algo que él fuera a dejar pasar. Se colocó a su lado, besó su cuello y dejó que su mano derecha disfrutara el momento de recorrer el cuerpo de la fémina.  
Ella disfrutaba de su toque, se embriagaba con su olor y su aliento, sus dedos ásperos que trazaban un irregular camino sobre su cuerpo, quemando su piel, encendiendo sus sentidos, apagando su mente y su razón… la entregándola a él. Aún cuando Ada intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en mantener la cordura, esa era una tarea que se volvía cada vez más difícil y un poco más de su mente se perdía en cada suspiro de placer que el rubio arrancaba de sus labios.

Leon grabó a fuego en su memoria cada centímetro de ella, cada reacción, sus expresiones, la forma en la que se revolvía de placer juntó a él, sus suspiros y gemidos ahogados; la presión en sus propios pantalones pedía a gritos salir para satisfacer su naturaleza, pero él sabía que aún no era el momento. Kennedy descendió su mano hasta el plano vientre de la mujer, unos centímetros más y había encontrado la olla de oro. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se tensó al sentir uno de los dedos del hombre tocar suavemente una de sus zonas más sensibles sobre su ropa interior. El rubio intentó disimular el pequeño movimiento involuntario que dio su hombría al percibir la humedad de la mujer traspasar la tela.  
Ada simplemente cerró más fuertemente los ojos y sin darse cuenta tenía las manos a los lados, arrugando las sabanas con su puño cerrado disfrutando del toque de ese hombre que la enloquecía en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber; dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el héroe deslizo la última prenda que le quedaba hacia los pies de la cama, y él, sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano al lugar recién liberado, acarició cada parte de la intimidad de la espía que parecía perderse en sus caricias suaves que ganaban un ritmo más apremiante a medida que Leon deseaba más de ella. El la veía retorcerse de placer, ahogando sus gemidos, intentando mantenerse en una sola pieza… pero él no la dejaría hacer eso… suavemente introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior haciendo que la morena diera un respingo de impresión. Leon la besó una vez más, pero fue un beso diferente... como si estuviera bebiendo de ella, de sus gemidos que podían catalogarse como tímidos, los ojos cerrados de la mujer eran una muestra clara de que no podía pararse a pensar y que la única opción que le quedaba… y que realmente quería seguir era simplemente dejarse llevar por las tan esperadas sensaciones que le brindaba el ojiazul. Él sonreía contra sus labios mientras mantenía un ritmo estable dentro de ella, Kennedy estaba disfrutando el momento de tener a _su_ espía entre sus brazos, bajo su poder y sobre todo a su merced porque si él quería podía hacerla sufrir a la vez que podía hacer que dijera su nombre suplicante una y otra vez… y eso, eso era lo que él quería hacer esa noche… cuando Ada Wong era sólo para él.

Entonces él decidió enlentecer sus movimientos, dando lugar a un gemido de frustración y a una impaciente Ada que empezaba a mover ligeramente sus propias caderas como respuesta sus actos. Leon estaba disfrutando a su manera de la escena que veían sus ojos, la infame espía reconocida y buscada internacionalmente, gimiendo en sus brazos, buscando más de él con cada movimiento de sus caderas… buscando más del héroe nacional y sin embargo, pese a que disfrutaba del momento, no podía negar el hecho que se estaba reprimiendo mucho más de lo que se creía capaz, pero siguió con su decisión de hacerla sufrir, de impacientarla, que pidiera por más, Kennedy quería ver su máscara de hielo finalmente fundida en el fuego de su pasión, quería ver cada gota de la misma convertirse en sudor y él sabía perfectamente cómo provocar eso, cómo hacerla caer más en su juego; aumentó sus movimientos que se acomodaban a los de las caderas de la espía quién disfrutaba del momento de consideración del rubio a su lado y lo alentaba a seguir un poco más con sus propios gemidos y ronroneos cada vez más audibles que hacían que él mordiera su labio inferior intentando controlar la molestia que le provocaba la creciente presión dentro de sus pantalones .

La mercenaria se preocupaba cada vez menos por mantener la compostura y el control de toda la situación, disfrutaba de sentir los dedos del agente en su interior, de su ritmo ahora un poco más rápido y satisfactorio que antes, acompañado por sus acompasados movimientos que le indicaban al hombre qué era lo que ella quería… simplemente lo quería todo, quería embriagarse de él, sentir todo de ese ojiazul, lo deseaba… lo necesitaba, su cuerpo y su mente pedían a gritos más de ese hombre que la hacía revolverse en lujuria; a medida que los movimientos de ambos aumentaban una capa de sudor empezaba a brotar de los poros de la mujer, su propio calor interno la abrazaba, su cuerpo respondía cada vez menos haciendo que su cadera se moviera esporádica y desordenadamente… estaba cerca del clímax y sólo podía desear más.

Leon podía sentir su humedad y su calidez, podía sentir sus paredes contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, el brillo que comenzaba a aparecer en su pálida piel y sus gemidos le indicaron que ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y por más que le hubiese encantado verla llegar decidió que sería mucho más placentero hacerla esperar, por lo que salió de ella provocando el efecto deseado. Un gruñido de frustración de parte de la morena, Leon sonrió para sus adentros y contempló por una fracción de segundo los restos de sus jugos naturales en sus dedos, sumido en la excitación los llevó a su boca para probar el sabor único y tentador de la espía; al degustarlo supo que no sólo quería más, sino que _necesitaba_ más. Sin darse tiempo de pensar sus acciones dos veces se posicionó entre sus piernas dispuesto a saciar su sed bebiendo del dulce icor que manaba de aquel núcleo de placer de la mujer.

Leon se hundió con desesperación buscando recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de su femineidad, saboreando su piel, su excitación y siendo alentado por la morena que ya no se molestaba en hacer de sus gemidos un sonido leve y tímido. El agente se sorprendió gratamente al sentir los largos dedos de la dama enredarse entre su cabello en señal de apoyo y aprobación, Leon sintió nuevamente las contracciones de sus músculos, su respiración agitada y supo que era el momento de darle un pequeño "descanso" a Wong, unos suaves movimientos de su lengua y un gemido sonoro le avisó que él había anotado el primer punto.

Ada se sentía realmente extasiada, después que le fuera negado al fin le concedía el esperado orgasmo que había deseado y aunque ahora lo tenía, no era "todo" lo que ella ansiaba aquella noche, no obstante como principio, estaba realmente bien. Entre jadeos intentaba recobrar las piezas restantes de su compostura perdida a la vez que intentaba normalizar su respiración. Leon, por su parte, tranquilamente y sin prisas, se posiciono encima de ella para advertirle que todavía quedaba noche por delante y que eso sólo era el comienzo; masajeó uno de sus senos mientras que estimulaba el otro con pequeños besos húmedos. A medida que ella iba normalizando su ajetreada tarea de llenar los pulmones con algo de oxigeno, el rubio iba aumentando la intensidad de sus besos y caricias en la delantera de la espía dificultándole su tarea considerablemente.

Al recuperar finalmente el aliento la morena decidió que ya era suficiente, el rubio se había divertido demasiado con ella y decidió que era su hora de actuar. Rodeó la cadera de él con sus piernas y dándose impulso, cambio los papeles. Ahora ella era la que estaba arriba de un Leon confundido y excitado al que le dedicó una suave sonrisa para luego deshacerse de sus molestos pantalones con un rápido y ligero movimiento, dejándolo sólo con sus bóxers negros que parecían a punto de romperse por la intolerable presión de su hombría que rogaba al cielo y a la mujer un poco de atención, Ada supo que el agente debía pagar por sus actos anteriores y nadie mejor que ella para cobrarle la deuda, con una mano acarició suavemente la protuberancia de la tela haciendo que su compañero cerrara los ojos y soltara un ligero suspiro de placer, su mano siguió su camino por su marcado torso y su parte de su cuello para posicionarse nuevamente en la cama.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse mutuamente y por un segundo la mercenaria se perdió en aquellos ojos azules cargados de deseo, sin poder contenerse volvió a unir sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo en el que todas las cosas que se habían guardado a lo largo de los años salieron, se dijeron todo lo que quisieron decirse en cada situación en la que debieron guardar silencio por una cosa u otra, pero al fin estaban sólo ellos, aquella noche era de ellos y de nadie más...

Recordando vagamente su venganza pendiente y dejándose llevar por su naturaleza sexual Ada bajó sus caderas para sentarse sobre el aprisionado miembro del héroe; ese sencillo acto, hizo que ambos gruñeran lascivamente por el roce indirecto y el calor que se colaba a través de la tela. La espía hacía pequeños movimientos sobre el ojiazul dándole a entender todo lo que podía dar y enseñándole quién tenía el control de la situación.

Ella estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que sus propios movimientos provocaban en su cuerpo, pero disfrutaba aún más de ver a al rubio suspirar y tensar los músculos mientras las oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

La morena se sabía en control, dejó de provocar aquel satisfactorio contacto para inclinarse sobre él y dar un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lentamente bajó por su cuello depositando pequeños besos en su camino, recorrió su pecho, su estómago y su vientre hasta llegar a unos centímetros de aquel apetecible premio que pujaba fuertemente por salir de su prisión. Quizás por sus años como una de las mejores ladronas del negocio o por su indiscutible naturaleza sexual la mujer fue capaz de sacar aquella última y molesta prenda con sus manos de una forma realmente hábil y veloz. Finalmente estaba allí, frente a ella erecto, duro, clamando por su persona; Ada no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al verlo y sentir la urgencia de acogerlo dentro de su cuerpo, la sola idea la hizo sacudirse internamente de regocijo, pero sabía que eso sería luego, aún había un largo, grueso y duro camino que recorrer para ambos; por el momento sólo tomó entre sus manos el miembro del rubio sintiendo su calor quemar su palma, deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo con movimientos suaves, ella se deleitaba con los suspiros de su compañero que la excitaban más en caso de que eso fuera realmente posible.

_Ada no empieces algo que no podrás terminar, así que ni lo pienses_ le dijo el agente entre sonoros suspiros… Wong se dio cuenta que definitivamente podía excitarse más; dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, eso sonaba a un reto y ella, nunca decía que no a un reto. Aumentó el ritmo del movimiento de su mano mientras el héroe nacional gruñía y lanzaba pequeños gemidos… ahora era la espía quien lo tenía en su poder.

Tentada, excitada y víctima de su propia lujuria no se resistió el impulso de probar aquel manjar frente a ella, lentamente llevó la hombría de Leon a sus labios, engullendo suavemente cada centímetro de él hasta llegar a donde sus limitaciones físicas se lo permitían y volvía sobre sus pasos mientras su mano derecha ayudaba a cubrir la zona del cenizo donde sus labios no llegaban. Una y otra vez repetía el movimiento a un ritmo lento y acompasado que hacía que Kennedy jadeara de placer, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados intentando figurar si esas sensaciones de las que la morena lo estaba llenando eran ciertas; dejándose dominar por esos impulsos eléctricos que sus labios y su lengua le hacían sentir con cada simple movimiento… Leon sabía que no podía dejarse ganar por ella aunque quisiera de sobra dejarla seguir con aquella tarea, eso no era una opción viable… no esa noche.

Como la conocía, sabía que ella podría caer en su juego si él se hacía el inocente por un momento.

_Ada…_ la espía dejo por un momento el trabajo que estaba realizando y disfrutando para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel rubio que la había llamado. Ella le sonrió lasciva creyéndose victoriosa, pero el agente la tomó por la muñeca y de un tiró la llevó sobre su cuerpo, lo que hizo que sus rostros volvieran a quedar a escasos centímetros. Wong no podía negar que esa acción del cenizo le había sorprendido_ creí que había quedado en claro que el juego era mío esta noche.

La infame mercenaria estaba por contestar cuando se vio tumbada en su espalda con el rubio sobre ella… otra vez, Ada se preguntó ¿cómo lo hacía? La estaba acorralando en su juego, aunque ciertamente no le molestaba mucho, a lo largo de la noche su orgullo ya había sido bastante desinflado y el espacio libre estaba siendo llenado con el creciente deseo que ese espécimen masculino le inspiraba.

Kennedy le dedicó una sonrisa ladina desde su posición, dándole a entender que era él quien mandaba, su mano derecha volvió a darle atención a uno de sus pechos, masajes firmes y con la presión justa hacían a la mujer gemir tímidamente. Leon estaba tan fascinado y excitado como un hombre podría estar. Entonces se acerco a su cuello para llenarlo de pequeños besos ardientes que hacían a la espía estremecerse aun más. Se desvió del camino para recorrer su boca tranquila y cariñosamente a medida que se tragaba los suspiros de la mujer por cada caricia proporcionada, aquellos suspiros que le pertenecían, ya que llevaban su nombre y apellido. Apartándose más precipitadamente de lo que le hubiera gustado a la dama se acercó a su oído.

_ ¿Preparada?_ le preguntó

_ ¿De verdad lo tienes que preguntar?

Sin dar tiempo a que él contestase, la mujer le calló con un intenso y lento beso dejando las palabras aparte por el movimiento de labio contra labio, enredando sus finos dedos en el cabello rubio. Por su parte el hombre, no se dejo intimidar y le siguió el ritmo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas para entrar de golpe justo cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior.  
Ada, grito en busca de aire, el placer de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo era una experiencia única que no había sentido antes con ningún otro hombre. A su vez Leon gruño sonoramente enterrando la cara en la almohada y el hueco del cuello de ella, dejándose tentar por su calor y el suave abrazo de sus paredes internas.  
Recuperándose del impacto, Leon alzo la cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con la intensa mirada de su compañera, sus ojos verdes irradiaban deseo, y pasión contenida... Seguramente lo mismo que los suyos... él empezó con movimientos lentos y profundos, dando lugar a varios gemidos que aprobaban lo que hacía y que pedían por más, la leve respuesta por parte de la cadera de la morena confirmaba sus pensamientos de que hacía lo correcto.

El ojiazul se contuvo, quería que ella le suplicara, rogara y pidiera por él. Aunque por su parte aquello le parecía imposible, ya que él mismo no se veía capaz de contenerse por más tiempo, de no acelerar hasta llegar a su destino en las nubes, de no reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Pero claramente, Ada no era de esas mujeres que esperaban que el hombre hiciera todo el trabajo en la cama, ella directamente actuaba. Ágilmente cambio las posiciones, harta de seguir en el papel de sumisa. Ella también quería tomar el control de la situación y Él por una vez en la noche se dejo hacer sin molestarse, sabía cómo era aquella mujer con la que estaba compartiendo el lecho y en ese momento no le importo demasiado el cambio de papeles.  
La dama una vez arriba, se acomodo mejor y empezó a moverse en vertical a la vez que se sujetaba a los pectorales del hombre, enterrando levemente sus uñas en su piel. Mordiéndose el labio para intentar mantener el poco razonamiento que le quedaba. Pero una vez más en esa extraña noche Leon la sorprendió; tomando sus caderas con ambas manos, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que en un momento álgido la elevo más de la cuenta para hacerla chocar contra su propia cadera. Ada solo grito el nombre propio del Kennedy al cielo, curvando la espalda y echando hacia atrás la cabeza extasiada por la acción que le regalo su rubio favorito. Consiguiendo este último, su objetivo de escucharla pronunciar su nombre de una manera "diferente" a la que le tenía acostumbrado; no obstante él era humano y ante su propia acción también respondió de forma audible regalando uno de sus gemidos ante la vista y sensación privilegiadas.  
Poco a poco ella siguió moviendo las caderas contra las de él, continuando con las embestidas estables a la vez que el agente se levantaba para sentarse y estar cara a cara con Wong. Mientras la mujer le seguía el ritmo a duras penas, lo que realmente la pillo con la guardia baja; ella se consideraba como un ser sexual por naturaleza y ningún hombre antes le había quitado la respiración como el que ahora albergaba en su interior. Kennedy le aparto un mechón de pelo húmedo de la cara para encontrarse directamente con sus orbes verdes.  
_ ¿Todo bien?_ preguntó entre jadeos  
_ ¿Eso... es todo lo que... tienes?_ Le contesto pesadamente intentado disimular que por primera se veía en desventaja… una placentera desventaja.  
_No te desilusiones mariposa, que esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te espera_ Kennedy la abrazó por la cintura y se levantó haciendo un movimiento que la espía disfruto y que no pudo evitar demostrar con un sonoro gemido; ella se sostuvo de él rodeándolo con las piernas y empujándose a él para hacer su contacto aún más profundo. El agente suspiró en respuesta a los movimientos de su pareja y muy a su pesar salió de su cuerpo provocando un gruñido de desaprobación de parte de la mujer; él la besó y sonrió en sus labios, hizo un movimiento ligero y Ada volvía a estar sobre su espalda en la cama, antes que la morena pudiera hacer algún movimiento de contraataque el rubio sostuvo sus tobillos llevándolos a sus hombros, acercando más su delicada figura a la suya sólo para volver a entrar en ella a un ritmo un poco más elevado que el que había usado anteriormente.

Wong disfrutaba del embriagante placer que ese hombre le daba, no solía entregarse como lo estaba haciendo con él, ni solía encontrarse en el papel en el que estaba… al menos no involuntariamente; el cenizo se había vuelto una completa caja de sorpresas por esa noche y la mercenaria estaba dispuesta a dejar que use todo su repertorio; simplemente porque ella lo disfrutaba como nunca, le encantaba recibir cada centímetro de él, le enloquecía observarlo, ver las pequeñas gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en su frente con cada uno de sus movimientos, le fascinaba el toque de sus manos grandes y ásperas contra sus piernas; pero sobre todo, más allá del manojo de sensaciones que estaba teniendo, por primera vez en su vida Ada Wong se sentía completa estando con un hombre.

Cada embestida, cada uno de sus gemidos, su piel, su rostro, sus ojos llenos de placer, el hipnótico balanceo de sus pechos hacían a Leon volverse loco por ella, a cada segundo parecía excitarse más con sólo verla, allí, bajo él, a su completa merced, dedicándole sus suspiros, susurrando su nombre entre jadeos, pidiendo por más… entregándole su cuerpo sólo a él y sólo a él.

Leon se volvió a mover, bajando las piernas de ella y agarrando las muñecas de la espía a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, comenzó a acelerar aun más el ritmo. La cama empezaba a quejarse y a chocar irremediablemente contra la pared al ritmo de las embestidas del rubio. Ada, loca y cegada por la pasión solo buscaba profundizar el contacto lo máximo posible abrazando la cintura de él con sus piernas, cerraba fuertemente los puños en un intento de controlar el placer que la inundaba y de superar la frustración que le provocaba volver a tener sus manos inútiles. A cada segundo que pasaba, menos quedaba para el final y más rapidez y desenfreno adquiría la situación. Ambos sintieron rozar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Sus corazones desesperados se sincronizaron, latiendo al unísono. El agente entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena en un agarre desesperado y dulce, buscando dentro de ella el amor que alguna vez le había profesado; La espía respondió el gesto, presionando sus manos; la tensión de sus músculos dejaba en claro que estaban llegando al límite… el placer, la pasión y la locura crecían con cada rápido y fuerte movimiento con el que Kennedy entraba y salía de su cuerpo, con cada gemido convertido en poemas de amor que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

Leon sintió su clímax recorrer su cuerpo, se vio en las estrellas con la mujer que tanto tiempo había esperado y deseado, una última embestida, el cuerpo de Ada se tensó, un temblor y una corriente eléctrica de placer la sacudieron completamente, un último y fuerte gemido marcó su orgasmo sincronizado con el de su compañero. Él hombre aún seguía dentro de ella, derramando su semilla en su interior, marcándola como suya; disfrutando del momento de tener sus cuerpos, sus corazones y sus almas finalmente fundidas como una sola… tal y como siempre debió ser.

Una vez que Leon salió de su cuerpo se tumbó a su lado, ambos estaban bañados en el sudor de su pasión reprimida y liberada luego de tanto tiempo; la morena aún intentaba recobrar el aliento luego de su asombrosa experiencia cuando sintió los labios del rubio besar su hombro, ella giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor y una sincera sonrisa se le escapó de los labios… lo sabía, se había dado cuenta mientras se sumían en la pasión… lo amaba.

_Te amo_ le susurró el agente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Yo también_ contestó ella en un murmullo casi imperceptible que sólo él captó y guardó en lo más profundo de su memoria y de su alma. De pronto el cansancio empezó a invadir a la espía, se dijo que descansar los ojos por un momento no haría daño… necesitaba recuperarse por unos minutos.

Kennedy la observó dormir, era la primera que la veía así y nunca la había visto tan tranquila o tan atractiva. Miró la hora que marcaba el celular, la fiesta estaba por terminar y si él quería salir tan desapercibido como había entrado debía irse rápido; se volvió a vestir en silencio y antes de salir dejó en la cama el compacto que ella le había dejado en China.

Wong despertó sobresaltada maldiciéndose por haberse permitido dormir, miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio y esperando encontrarlo tendido a su lado, pero en su lugar sólo se encontraba su compacto… ella levantó una ceja aún sorprendida por las acciones de Leon, lo abrió y allí estaba, una tarjeta de memoria; la puso en su celular y agradeció que fueran los archivos que ella necesitaba para completar su ya atrasada misión.

_Me has sorprendido Leon_ susurró al volver a vestirse. Al terminar supo que no tenía sentido salir por donde había entrado, abrió la ventana y con la ayuda de su fiel lanza garfios descendió hasta la desolada calle. Caminó unos metros y el celular que aquel rubio había usado para sus juegos sonó por última vez.

**"Te dije que esta noche sólo ibas a ser para mis ojos"  
**_Sólo para tus ojos, guapo_ sonrió antes de seguir su camino.

***FIN***

* * *

**Bien, este es el sagrado momento en el que se responden los adorables reviews que nos mandan *-***

**Kris: AMIGA! esperamos que este capítulo haya sido tan ardiente como te lo imaginabas *-* muchas gracias por tu apoyo! eres genial y lo sabes :3**

xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx : AQUI ESTA! XD XD

Delta667: No sabes como nos ha alegrado que te hayamos mejorado el día; esperamos que este capítulo te guste n.n

daniel rivas: Amigo! nos alegra que sea uno de tus preferidos n.n ojalá el final te guste!

ChibiFate: 2 Leoncitos así a la orden!

Innis Black: Tu Ki nos sirvió de mucho para terminar el fic! muchas gracias!

Miss Wong: amiga nos alegra que te haya gustado! n.n

Flor: A LA ORDEN!

V. Nicole Wesker: aquí esta el capítulo 3! esperamos que lo disfrutes

Monica: Muchas gracias por los concejos y el apoyo que nos diste! tienes razón sobre los guiones, pero en realidad los usamos más que nada por un tema de comodidad =P

eli: XD XD XD LOL aqui tienes toda una ración de sexo n.n disfrutala!  



End file.
